cursed_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Casper
Appearance Casper is a large, broad shouldered tom cat with thick, white fur, pale yellow eyes and a pink scar twisting around his eye and pulling behind his ear. He also has a pale pink nose. Appearance in Books He does not formally appear in The Cursed Blood. In The Cursed Blood: The Wild Flames he is first mentioned for the first time in Chapter Fourteen by Kestrelstar. He is talked about when she and Shadestar are discussing options for negotiating with the other two Clans. Kestrelstar calls him a very level headed tom who doesn't get his fur ruffled easily by others. Shadestar agrees to meet with him and says he expects this stranger to come to NightClan in a quarter moon's time. In Chapter Fifteen, he is first seen by Havenpaw as he entered the NightClan camp with Rainstride, Scorpiontail, and Snapclaw as his guides. He is said to be handsome, and Rainstride informs Shadestar that he had already tried communicating with StreamClan on occasion and agreed to be the mediator. He greets Shadestar, and Havenpaw notes that his voice is deep, but as rich as rabbit fat. As she stares, Chasingpaw asks if she likes what she sees in Casper, and Havenpaw is quick to deny it. However, when Casper is looking around and his eyes settle on her, she feels her pelt warm thoroughly as she gets excited that he noticed her. In Chapter Sixteen, Casper is seen by Havenpaw to have assimilated well with the cats of her Clan, especially the elder Stonetail, who had allowed the loner and GustClan cats to share his den. He uncharacteristically showed affection to the large white cat, touching his nose to Casper's shoulder and telling him that he expects to hear the rest of the saga Casper had told the elder. Casper responds by bowing his head and saying he enjoyed hearing the tale of Oatbelly, and that he hopes to hear more recent tales in NightClan. Stonetail excitedly says that he wishes to tell Casper the story of Archstar's rise - though he does not mention the name - and is cut off by Rainstride. Casper dips his head in farewell again to the elder, and looks over at Havenpaw once more before leaving camp. He is briefly mentioned in Chapter Eighteen by Shadestar, who received word from GustClan that Casper failed to speak appropriately with Driftstar, and that the two fought before Casper could get away. As it stood, Casper decided to distance himself from the issue as mediator, as he didn't see it going anywhere. In Chapter Nineteen, Casper is first spied by the newly named Havenflower, as he waited at the edge of GustClan territory to greet and lead the NightClan patrol to GustClan's camp. She calls out to him, and he calls her by his apprentice name when he greets her. She thinks his yellow eyes were warm and his scar helped him to look handsome. Casper quickly moves on to the patrol leader, Creektooth, dipping his head respectfully before leading them further into GustClan territory. When they reached the camp, Casper called out to let the bustling camp know he had returned with the NightClan cats. When the patrol is dismissed by Kestrelstar - and later Creektooth - Havenflower stepped over to Casper shyly, and he learns her warrior name. He praises the name choice, telling her he was thinking of when she would receive it and leans down to touch her ear with his nose. Before he is able, however, Heatherwing called him away quickly, and he fails to notice the GustClan warrior give a venomous look to Havenflower. In Chapter Twenty One, Havenflower spies Casper flinging a a StreamClan warrior off of the fallen Bushfoot. He had been protecting the medicine den after hearing Bushfoot's screech. When the battle ended, the StreamClan deputy calling for a retreat, Casper pressed his side to Havenflower, who had rushed over to see if the white tom needed any help, and he asked if she was alright. Later as GustClan cats begin to mourn for their fallen warriors, Casper joins the watching NightClan cats, stopping Havenflower when she went to go comfort Butterflywing. He pressed his muzzle to her ear and told her she fought beautifully, and that she was so graceful and lithe. He asks how NightClan was able to train her as such a cat. She invites him boldly to visit NightClan when they aren't in a battle, and Casper responds heavily that he should. When Kestrelstar names Whitegorse deputy, Casper informs her that he is the leader's kit, and explains that GustClan cats normally choose relatives as successors. He says that the Clan believes Kestrelstar has descended from the first leader of GustClan. Havenflower asks him if Windstorm was her son too, but Casper says no, that he was just adopted, but Kestrelstar's greatest pride in grooming for leader. Havenflower says she's never experienced death before, and Casper gravely states that it doesn't get easier, pressing himself to Havenflower's side. In the morning, he sees Havenflower freak over a worm in a puddle and heads over to her from the elders and asks if she dislikes worms, in which she responds that she doesn't want to deal with them. She asks what is going on, and Casper decides to not tell her, saying it would be better for a GustClan cat to explain the situation. Creektooth responds to him and Casper calls out for a cat to come explain, and Whitegorse comes. Havenflower notes that Whitegorse's mew was deep, but not as deep as Casper's. In Chapter Twenty Three, he leads the NightClan patrol back to their territory through GustClan's. He is seen to no longer be affected by past events, and Havenflower is surprised at that. When Hornetstripe mentions sympathy for the new and unexpected leader of Whitestar, and Casper agrees, joining in the conversation. He states that Whitestar lost a lot in one battle, to which Hornetstripe answers that NightClan is no stranger to loss, hinting at the rule of Archstar. Hornetstripe then asks Casper if he's lost someone, and Casper hesitates before saying that he had lost his mate and their litter. It began when he didn't trust GustClan, fearing that they would steal his kittens and raise them to be ruthless warriors, and didn't listen when Bushfoot said that she would need a medicine cat to help her through her birthing. As a result, she experienced a hemorrhage and lost her life and the life of her kits. Hornetstripe says he is sorry for his loss, and Casper dismisses it, saying it was a long time ago, and leaves Hornetstripe and Havenflower to walk alongside Creektooth. He is obviously still very affected by his former mate's death, and Havenflower feels sadness for him, before feeling jealous that he is this way because of a former mate of his, but pushes away. As he travels on with them, he raises his tail in greeting to the GustClan patrol that they are meeting, and Scorpiontail greets them. He asks if they are alright, and Heatherwing winds her way around to him, flicking her tail and stating that they are alright. As Creektooth and Scorpiontail exchange reports to one another, it is revealed that Casper had killed Blackstripe in retaliation for the StreamClan warrior killing Bushfoot. Scorpiontail rags on Casper, saying that he found it hard to believe as Casper was adamant about every life being worth living, and Casper said that Bushfoot never harmed a cat, and that he owed it to his mate - who he calls by Felicity - to protect him, as if he had listened, she and his kits would still be alive. When the patrols part ways, he is called to follow by Heatherwing, and he pauses in front of Havenflower to say that he wishes to see her again, rubbing his cheek on her shoulder in passing before disappearing along with the GustClan cats. He doesn't look back at her. In The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold he appears in Chapter Three as Maplecrow's second litter is about to be apprentices. He is spied by Havenflower, who feels affected by his sudden presence again. He speaks with Shadestar about a matter Whitestar had asked him to handle, and Shadestar asks if it could've waited for the Gathering. Casper admits that the timing was poor, but it's a needed matter to discuss, so he will patiently wait while he witnesses Pinekit, Slatekit, and Skinkkit become apprentices. They are looking up at in with large eyes, as if they aren't used to seeing a huge, white tom. As the Ceremony happens, he sits by the elders' den to chat merrily with Stonetail, who is pleased to see his friend again. After the Ceremony, cats cluster around Casper and Shadestar as they begin to speak. He states that Whitestar sent him out of respect as to not embarrass any cat, and that a tom from NightClan took a mate of GustClan, who is now expecting. When Chasingstorm confesses, the NightClan tom, leader, deputy, and Casper were ordered to Shadestar's den silently to further discuss the matter. In Chapter Four, Casper interrupts a long goodbye from Chasingstorm to Shadestar. As Chasingstorm says his goodbye to his mother, Casper braves himself to approach Havenflower. He asks her if she would like to come with him to walk Chasingstorm to GustClan. The underlying message is one Havenflower picks up on, but she declines his offer to be his mate. He is disappointed and a little hurt at the rejection, but he presses his cheek against hers gently, taking in her scent and saying that she would be a wonderful mother, but that he wished he could've been a part of that with her. He leaves the camp with Chasingstorm to GustClan. Family Tree Unknown Trivia Casper lives just off of GustClan territory in an abandoned barn in No-Clan Land. His first friend in the Clans was Kestrelstar who regarded him much as a son. Casper fell hard for Havenflower, and believed he could live a full life with her, but he doesn't want a warrior as a mate. He respects her greatly, and accepts that she is, and always will be, a warrior. Passing cats know him as the White Wanderer, as he sometimes leaves his barn to see if there are any cats around who need shelter or help.